


tangentially

by honeyflow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, More tags to be added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soft Lesbian Romance (And Other Romantic Things), established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflow/pseuds/honeyflow
Summary: A series of reader-interactive drabbles with no real connection to one another.





	tangentially

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quirkfics’ “the threads of daydreams”. Thanks for letting me use your prompts!

**lunafreya **

Across from you in Fenestala Manor’s library, Lunafreya was lounging comfortably on a loveseat of plush, white leather, delicate legs curved beautifully beneath her. A light breeze streamed in from the ajar bay windows, accompanying the sunlight that dappled the pearl and powder blue of the room in soft, glowing rays.

Your eyes traced the shape of her face; her round, cherubic cheeks ever so slightly stained with that natural pink you so adored. You followed the bow of her soft, doll-like lips, the way they subtly downturned at the corners in a perpetual pout. She eased the corner of her lip into her mouth, brows furrowing as tensions in the novel she tore through grew high.

“It’s really quite intense, this one.” Came Luna’s voice to dispel your racing thoughts.

You blinked with a little extra force, startled.

“The book?”

Luna shook her head, grin clearly endeared. “_You. _Come,” she patted the space next to her. “Let me read to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lunafreya needs more love, I tell you. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @HON3YFLOW, if you’d like~


End file.
